Popping The Question
by mandyrose2128
Summary: Will pops the question in a sweet way.


**AN: **Sorry about the ending, I just wanted to finish this. It has been sitting on my laptop since Christmas. I just wanted to finally have it uploaded.

I don't own the characters, blah blah blah and all the other disclaimer stuff that's supposed to go in here lol.

He was nervous. He wasn't sure where these insecurities were coming from. He knew for a long time this is what he wanted to do. He was happy, they were happy. Now he just needed to set things in motion. He just wasn't sure what to expect from outside people, people whom for some reason managed to have influence on their everyday lives.

He was holding a garment in his hand, staring at it, imagining what it would become. He could hear Sonny moving around in the bedroom and quickly stuffed it into his bag. "Okay," he thought to himself, "let's get this started. I am not going to stand in my own way anymore. He's here. He wants to be here. He has told me so many times that there is no other place he would rather be. Now it's my turn to let him know how serious I am."

"Son?" Will called out.

"Yea?" answered Sonny.

"I have to head out for a while. Can you watch Ari for a little bit please?"

Sonny walked into the living room with a puzzled look on his face.

"I have to meet my mom. You know my family, never a moment of peace around here."

Sonny walked over to Will and smiled, "sure."

"Thanks." He leaned and gave Sonny a quick kiss and grabbed his bag.

Sonny said goodbye and watched Will walk out the door and turned to Ari in her playpen.

"Looks like it's just you and me little one." He smiled at her and lifted her up so he could hold her. She just smiled and gurgled at him and stared at him with those beautiful blue eyes that reminded him so much of Will.

Will didn't want to deceive Sonny but he figured this time it was okay. It's not like he could really tell him what he was doing. He pulled up to the Kiriakis mansion and got out of the car. As he was walking up to the house, the front door opened and Adrienne stepped out.

"Hi Will," smiled Adrienne.

"Hi, thanks for meeting me," he smiled back as they walked into the front room. Things had been going pretty well and he and Adrienne had been getting along, surprisingly.

They sat down on the couch and Adrienne started pouring coffee.

"So how is Ari? Sorry I haven't been able to visit lately. It's just been so busy around here."

"Oh no, it's okay," Will answered, "Ari is doing great. She has been crawling around everywhere."

"Aww, how sweet. She really is the most perfect little baby. So what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

Just then Justin walked in. "Sorry I am late, traffic. Did I miss anything?"

"No, we just started." Replied Adrienne.

"Okay." Justin sat down and waited for Will to begin.

"I want to discuss something with the two of you." Will took a deep breath, "Sonny and I have been together for over a year now and friends longer than that. We live together and he is raising Ari with me and Gabi and he is such a great dad to her. You know we want to spend the rest of our lives together." He paused before continuing. "I want to ask Sonny to marry me."

Adrienne and Justin both just looked at each other and then turned to Will.

"Okay well based on your silence, I take it you don't approve."

"No no no, I'm sorry," rushed Adrienne, "I guess I just always thought that Sonny would be the one to propose."

"Yea," Justin agreed, "but this is amazing news!"

Will looked at Sonny's smiling parents and felt a rush of relief wash over him. He had already told his mom his plans and she was thrilled. He had just been praying he'd get a good response from Adrienne and Justin.

"Thank God, I was really worried about this. It was important to have your blessing and I know it will be important to Sonny. You know the funny thing is that Sonny jokingly proposed to me when we first started dating and at the time I never thought I would get to a point where I would want to get married."

Not to make waves Will but I understand," said Adrienne softly, "It's because of your mother, right?"

"Well, yea." He answered quietly.

"I know I caused a lot of problems in the past but I want you to know that I truly believe you and my son belong together." Adrienne placed her hand over Will's.

"Thank you Adrienne." Said Will. "That's why I want to be the one to propose to him, because I was the one who had issues with marriage. I've always been committed to Sonny, that wasn't the problem. It was the fear of repeating my family's mistakes. Sonny deserves someone who can do for him what he has done for me."

"And you are that person, Will." Justin interjected.

Justin and Adrienne both stood up and pulled Will to his feet.

"Welcome to the family son," said Justin as they grabbed Will and brought him in for a hug.

"So, how are you going to propose? I have to have details." Laughed Adrienne. Will sat back down and started telling them his plan.

"Mom I'm here," Will called out. He set his bag down on the counter in his mother's kitchen.

"Oh hey, did you bring it?" Sami walked into the kitchen.

Will opened his bag and handed the garment to her.

"Oh this is going to be perfect Will. I wish I could see his face when he sees this." Sami was starting to tear up.

"Mom, calm down." Laughed Will.

"I'm just so excited for you."

"I know, me too." A smile crossed his lips as his face lit up just thinking about Sonny.

"So I will take this in and the lady who is doing it said it will be ready in a few days."

"Thanks mom. I just really want this to be special."

"Don't worry honey, he's going to love it." After a few more minutes of chatting, Will had to get going and said goodbye to his mother.

"Hey I'm back." Will called out.

He laid his jacket on the back of the couch and turned his head just as Sonny walked into the living room. He just stood there and stared at him holding his daughter. He was amazed at how a simple thing like that could take his breath away. He was so in love with this beautiful man.

'What?" Sonny laughed.

"Nothing, just thinking about how much I love you." Will answered softly.

Sonny smiled as his cheeks started turning a little pink.

"Has she slept yet?"

"No, I was about to put her down for a nap but Gabi called and said she was on her way to pick her up. Something about a girls evening."

"Oh okay, well I'll go get her ready." Will started cooing at Ari and lifted her into his arms and gave Sonny a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, we're going to be alone tonight, want to do something?" Sonny called out from the other room.

"Sure that'd be great."

"We can order in or go out."

Will brought Ari out of the room, already strapped in car seat and set her down. "Mmmm let's order in." Will slid his arms around Sonny's neck and brought him in for a kiss.

Gabi had already picked up Ari and the two men had had already eaten and fallen into bed immediately afterwards.

"That was amazing." Will panted as he started drawing lazy circles on Sonny's stomach.

Sonny's breathing was finally returning to normal and he pulled Will in for another kiss.

"So what did your mom need earlier? Everything okay?"

Will scrambled to think of something, "Yea, for the most part. Just issues with EJ, you know."

"I'm so glad, even with all the craziness around us, that we are still as stable as we are." Sonny was grazing his fingertips up and down Will's arm before turning to face him and wrapping his other arm around him to hold him close.

"I love you," Sonny whispered into Will's ear, "I don't ever want to be without you."

"You never will be." Will whispered back.

Today was the big day, Will just hoped everything would work out the way he had planned. He was taking Sonny out to dinner tonight and Gabi was supposed to take Ari and go to Rafe's for the night. He'd already went and picked up the package from his mom and was waiting for Sonny to get home. Ari was just starting to wake up from her nap when Sonny walked through the door.

"Hey babe." Sonny said as Will walked into the living room holding Ari.

"Hi Sonny, can you do me a favor please. I've been rushing around trying to get some things taken care of and haven't had a chance to get Ari changed yet. There is a dress laid out for her. Can you get her dressed pleased while I finish up?"

"Of course," he said, taking Ari, "I don't mind at all." He had started talking sweetly to her and carried her into the bedroom.

"Your Daddy and I are going out and you little sweet pea are going with your mama." He kissed her on her cheek and laid her down gently and grabbed her outfit. She was smiling up at him and stared at his every move. "I love this little girl so much," he thought to himself. "Wouldn't trade you for the world." He started unbuttoning her outfit she had on and noticed she had a onesie on underneath with some writing. He took the outfit the rest of the way off so he could read what it said. He could feel his heart pounding faster and tears start to sting his eyes.

"Will you marry my Daddy?" was printed across the front of the pink onesie in cute purple lettering.

Will was pacing back and forth trying to stay calm, waiting for Sonny to come out.

Sonny picked up Ari and kissed her on her forehead.

"Oh my God, " he whispered to her.

Will looked up as Sonny slowly walked into the living room with a single tear streak running down his face.

"Will…I…"

"Wait, let me say something first," Will walked over and stood in front of him, blue eyes staring into in brown. "I love you Sonny. I think I've loved you from the moment we met. Our friendship in the beginning meant a lot to me and as the months went by we became closer and closer. You helped me so much through my coming out and through family issues. You have been there for me since day one."

Sonny was still holding Ari but couldn't take his eyes off the love of his life. He had so many emotions running through him but the main one was love. He felt like his heart was about to burst and he wondered how he could have ever gotten so lucky. Will took a hold of Sonny's free hand and held on tight.

"My whole life changed when I found out you had feelings for me and I know we have had our ups and downs but you and me, and Ari are the only things that make sense in my life and give me meaning. I love you, I love how you love me and I love how you love Ari as if she is your own. I want us to be a family. Will reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Still holding tight to Sonny's hand, Will knelt down on one knee in front of him and Ari and opened the box.

"Sonny Kiriakis, will you marry me?"

Sonny wasted no time in answering, "Yes Will, of course yes!" Sonny was crying by then and Will stood up and leaned in and kissed him. Ari started laughing and gurgling, making the boys laugh as well.

"You hear that Ari? I'm marrying your daddy."

Will pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Sonny's finger.

"Oh Will, it's perfect. Thank you so much." Sonny couldn't stop smiling. He tugged Will over to him and embraced both Will and Ari, never wanting to let go. They were a family and he was so happy.

Gabi came and picked up Ari and congratulated them both before leaving. The boys took a moment after she left to bask in the realization that they were no longer boyfriends but fiancés.

"I love you so much Sonny." Will held on to Sonny tight, burying his face into the crook of his neck, breathing the familiar scent of his lover.

"I love you too. This…this whole thing was amazing."

Will pulled back a little to look at Sonny and leaned in placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"We're going to be married," smiled Will.

Sonny just stared lovingly at Will and leaned back in for a kiss. He gave him a few light pecks before running his tongue across Will's lower lip, seeking entrance. Will could feel his heart beat speeding up and opened his mouth, giving Sonny access to what he wanted. Will moaned as he felt Sonny's grip tighten around his waist and his tongue explore the depths of his mouth. He ran his hands up and down Sonny's back as he pushed him back towards their bedroom, dinner long forgotten. They only had an appetite for each other. Sonny felt the back of his legs bump against the side of the bed as he started unbuttoning Will's shirt. Both men were panting as they took each other's shirts off and fell over onto the bed.

Will crawled on top of Sonny and just hovered over him staring at him as Sonny was grazing his fingertips on Will's arms.

"You are so amazing," Will breathed out as he lowered his lips to Sonny's neck, kissing and sucking softly on the skin there. He continued his kisses, moving them to Sonny's chest, his tongue slipping out to taste the flesh there. Sonny moaned as Will's tongue reached the hardness of his nipples and hissed with pleasure when he bit down softly on the buds.

"You taste so good, my love." Sonny was becoming a writhing mess at Will's words and was breathing heavily as Will continued his soft licks down his stomach. He looked at Sonny as he ran his hands along Sonny's waist, bringing them to the button of his pants. He placed small kisses at the opening of his jeans as he unzipped them, licking and blowing little breaths onto the skin, making Sonny squirm even more.

"Will…please…" panted Sonny.

Will gave in and that night became special to them, making love for the first time as fiancés. Every kiss, every touch made that much more special knowing they were going to officially spend the rest of their lives together as husbands.


End file.
